


Why?

by Flaslove



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Crossover, F/M, Hurt Barry, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: Felicity decides to call in a certain Scarlet speedster since Oliver won't help her track down Adrian Chase.





	1. Chapter 1

Barry wakes up to the buzzing of his phone on his nightstand. He sees the caller ID and groans 

"Hey Felicity, Whats up" he talks groggily.

"Hey Barry I'm so sorry to call you at this hour but I need help. You know how I told you that Oliver went missing? Well he returned but he was broken you can tell that his fighting spirit was stripped from him. Well anyways what I guess I'm asking is that can you help me track this guy down before he hurts anyone?" Felicity said into the phone.

"Uh I mean sure is Oliver ok?" Barry asked concerned.

"He's healed physically but not mentally yet." Felicity trailed off

"Ok well I'll be there as soon as I can" and with that Barry ended the call and started to pack. He was almost done when he heard Iris get up and walk towards his closet 

"Barry what are you doing up? It's 2 A.M." Iris asked in disbelief.

"Sorry babe Oliver needs help with a situation..." Barry responded. He stood up and kissed his Fiance and pulled her into a hug "But I'll be back very soon." He finished

"Please be safe." She muttered into his shirt.

"I will. I love you" He said before speeding out of their apartment.

\----------

Barry Flashed into the Arrow cave and startled Felicity and Diggle. Diggle had his gun drawn to the noise immediately.

"Woah man it's just me" Barry explained 

"Sorry you startled me." Diggle apologized 

"Ok what do we have going on here" Barry said getting straight to the point.

"Adrian chase." Felicity explained " He was the man who kidnapped Oliver and tortured him." She finished 

"Ok where was his last known location? somewhere I can track him from?" Barry asked 

"Yea actually here" Felicity showed Barry the coordinates

"Great! I'm going to find this man if its the last thing I do" Barry said through gritted teeth 

"Barry maybe it was a mistake calling you...I don't want you getting hurt either." Felicity spoke with concern

"Felicity ill be fine, I'm the Fastest man alive!" he Finished before speeding out 

"Dig did we make the right choice? because the last thing I need is for Barry to get hurt." Felicity said with concern

"He'll be fine Felicity." Diggle responded 

\------------------

It took about 4 hours of running through the city but Barry finally found Adrian getting out of his car and walking into a warehouse. Barry gave it 5 minutes before speeding in.

"I knew you would come Scarlet" Adrian said but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Barry felt something had hit his head. He fell to the ground with a grunt. He tried to get up but he was too dizzy from the blow. Barry felt something latch on to his wrists and felt the speed-force be neutralized in his system

"How did you get power dampening cuffs?" Barry asked 

"I tortured the Green Arrow! I was expecting you would come honestly...and STAR Labs isn't that secure anymore." Adrian explained " You can't call for help at all because your coms have been deactivated and so has your tracker." Adrian finished.

"What do you want from me?" Barry asked 

"To do the same thing I did to Oliver Queen." Adrian said "To break you!" and with that Adrian delivered one final blow to Barry's head knocking the speedster unconscious. 

\----------------

"Barry!" Felicity screamed through the mic jolting Diggle awake. "Barry answer me please!" 

:"Felicity whats wrong" Diggle came running over asking 

"It's Barry... His coms and tracker have been offline and...I can't find him." She sobs 

"Dammit" Diggle says under his breath "We need to tell Oliver." He finished.

"No please wait we can find Barry!" Felicity begged 

"I'm sorry Felicity but I'm not going to sit around and wait for another one of my friends to be tortured." Diggle said brokenly. He pulled out his phone and texted oliver 

D: Hey can you come by the Arrow cave Felicity and I have to tell you something 

O: Ok be there in a few

"He's on his way" Diggle said as he sad down 

\----------

It was about 10 minutes later when Oliver came walking into the arrow cave

"Hey John whats up?" he asked 

"Well earlier today we thought it was a good idea to reach out to one of our old colleagues to help out with this Adrian Chase situation." Diggle explained 

"What?! Without asking me!" Oliver exploded 

"Oliver hear us out!" Felicity said 

"And that person...Has gone missing without a trace. They were taken by Chase" Diggle finished sadly 

"Dammit...Dig just tell me one thing...Who is it?" Oliver asked with sincerity

"Its- Its uh B-Barry" Felicity choked

"YOU HAD HIM GO AFTER CHASE BY HIMSELF?" Oliver snapped 

"You weren't going to!" Felicity fired back. 

"Oh my God felicity do you know what you've just done! You've just subjected Barry to a torture that's far worse than anything and the stupid mind-games Chase plays with you to question everything." Oliver says sadly "We need to find Barry because I could've handled most of that Barry...will come out far more worse than I did if we don't find him." Oliver finished while walking out of the room. He was going to Find Barry no matter how long it took him.


	2. Where are you

It's been three days 6 hours and 45 minutes since Barry has gone missing and Oliver is losing his mind.

"Any leads Felicity?" He asks 

"n-no not yet" She says 

In response Oliver threw his bow on the floor.

"Oliver! hey man it's ok we are going to find Barry" Diggle said trying to calm oliver 

"You don't know how much Chase has probably done to Barry...you shouldn't have let him go alone." He angrily says

"I know and we're sorry" Felicity says 

"We have to contact Detective west and Iris" Oliver says sadly 

"What no! we can find him on our own" Felicity tries to defend

"Its been three days Felicity...they are probably worried about him." Oliver finishes as he pulls his phone out and dials Joe's number.

"Detective west" Joe says through the phone 

"Hi there detective its Oliver Queen."

"Hi what can I do for you?" Joe responded happily

"It's uh well...is Iris there you both need to hear this."

"Yea shes right here." 

"Hello?" Iris voice comes through on the phone

"Well I have to tell you something important and you aren't going to like it....it's Barry he's been taken by the man who tortured me and I'm pretty sure....that he wants to do the same for Barry."

"What?" Iris shrieked through the phone 

"I'm very sorry...I just thought that I would tell you encase you wanted to come out to Star City." And with that oliver couldn't speak anymore so he hung up overwhelmed by guilt.

"Did you let them know?" Felicity asks brokenly 

"It was the best thing to do now... Lets find barry" Oliver said

\------------

"Not so special now are you flash." Adrian teased "Look at you... you know what I've decided that there's no point if I let you go so I guess that this is the rest of your life. In here, Being tortured, by me. The best part is that you don't have speed healing...its been blocked by these beautiful cuffs" He finished sending a punch to Barry's face

Barry doesn't respond he just is broken

"Wow you'll never see your friends or family ever again." Adrian said "Come on speedster I dampened your speed not your talking ability" Adrian chuckles to himself 

"Why are you doing this to me?" Barry questions in pain 

"Because all hero's are a threat to their cities." Adrian said before plunging a knife into Barry's shoulder. The agonizing scream could be heard from a mile away.

\----------

"Where's Barry? Where is He!" Iris questioned running into the arrow cave.

"Iris I'm sorry but we have no leads yet." Felicity Replied 

"You guys better find my Fiance!" Iris said sternly 

"Fiance?" They all questioned 

"Yes that's what you call a person when they are engaged to you." She explained with annoyance in her voice 

"No we know that but...Barry proposed?" Felicity asked

"Yea...Yea he did" Iris said in a soft tone. Oliver came over and hugged Iris 

"Don't worry we'll find him." He said reassuringly 

Dig entered the arrow cave looking defeated 

"Anything?" Felicity asks 

"Not a clue I'm sorry guys" He responded 

"God Barry...Where are you" Iris sobbed.

-To Be Continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue?


	3. The weight of the world

Barry laid there with a far off look in his eye staring at nothing. He couldn't think straight. Today marked the 10th day since he had gone missing and he wondered if anyone was ever going to find him.

"Well flash you're probably wondering why I did this." Adrian teased 

Barry just grunted in pain.

"Well since you'r going to die anyways I'll tell you...Oliver just recently went through something like this and I feel like I didn't take enough from him...So I figured I'd kidnap one of his greatest friends...Torture them and kill them, I knew that would drive him past the point of no return if he knew one of his closest friends died because of him."

"No don't do that to him please." Barry pleaded 

"I don't know if that pleading for your life or you pleading not to hurt your friend...ah anyway you will suffer along with him." 

Adrian threw three punches to disorient Barry and then he kicked him in the stomach.

"I told oliver that everyone he loved and was close to was at steak. He did confess but that wasn't enough. I didn't take enough from him."

Adrian kick barry a second time.

"Not gunna warn you but this will hurt. Bad." Adrian injected barry with a serum through a needle and the first thing Barry felt was a burning feeling all over.

Barry cried out in pain and felt all of his muscles tense up then all of a sudden he blacked out and didn't move 

"Ha! only a matter of time before he dies now I better contact the so called 'Team Arrow'" Adrian snickered to himself.

\-----------

"Where could he be?" Iris sobbed 

"I don't know. Ten days is a long time. He could be anywhere." Felicity responded

Just then Oliver dropped his phone and put a hand up to his mouth 

"Oh god" He whispered 

"Oliver what? Are you ok?" Diggle asked in concern 

"I- It's barry! a-adrian gave me a location- He- He doesn't have much time we have to go now!" Oliver said frantically as he grabbed his bow and ran out 

"I'm coming with you!" Iris yelled after him 

"Me too!" Diggle said 

\------------  
It took them ten minutes but they finally reached the warehouse.

"BARRY?!" Oliver yelled 

"Barry where are you!" Iris screeched 

They finally found a corner of the warehouse where the speedster was unconscious.

"Barry!" Iris yelled running to his side and turning him over "Oh God barry look at me please" She said cradling his face. Diggle ran to the other side of Barry and took his pulse. 

"He's barely hanging on we have to get him back to the arrow cave stat!" Diggle said

Oliver came running over and scooped barry up and ran him to the van. He laid barry down in the back of the van.

The drive felt like forever with iris trying to get a response out of her Fiance. Then she looked at him closer and she realized he looked terrible. He was pale and skinny. He looked very malnourished. He had a dark black eye and a Dark bruise on his forehead. Iris then tore off the hand cuffs in hopes of helping Barry heal.

They got to the arrow cave and rushed barry onto the operating table and had diggle check him over. 

"Oliver Get the crash cart!" Diggle hooked barry up to the EKG and his vitals were still active until barry flat lined 

"No!" Iris sobbed

Diggle started to do compression's while walking Oliver through on how to charge the defibrillator. 

"Charged to 400 joules! 3...2...1...Clear!" Oliver shouted as he shocked barry

The speedsters vitals came back slowly 

"Oh thank God" Iris breathed in relief that they hadn't lost barry yet.

\------------

A few hours later the speedster was stabilized and was starting to wake up

"Barry? bar can you hear me?" Iris asked with concern

"Hey" He said barley audible 

"Are you ok?" 

"I- I cant move anything" He said frantically 

"What?" Iris asked

"I can feel my speed but my whole body isn't responding!" he said panicking now. Iris looked up at his and saw that his vitals were climbing. He was starting to have a panic attack.

"Hey Barry look at me You're ok" 

Just then oliver came running into the room 

"Ollie what did he inject me with" Barry asked frightened 

"Its a serum that is supposed to tense everything up and stop your heart from beating. It did the trick but we were able to get you back. It'll take you a couple weeks and you'll need to learn how to walk again but you'll be fine." Oliver finished

"Learn how to walk again?" Barry asked in disbelief 

"Yea and it won't be easy...It will be painful. I'm so sorry barry this was all my fault if I hadn't got into this situation you would still be ok." Oliver said

"Hey i don't blame you...we'll work this out." barry responded bluntly. Barry hoped that it will be ok.

-To Be Continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know its sloppy I just wanted to get you another chapter as soon as I could! Hope you liked it :)


	4. Please

"Barry how are you doing?" Oliver asked in concern

"Well you know not being able to move is great" Barry responded sarcastically 

"Barry.....I'm sorry" Oliver tried to comfort "where's Iris?" He finished 

"She went back to central to get a few things." He said 

"Oh....well are you hungry I could get some Big Belly Burger...you know you really should eat before we go into walking practice" 

Barry snorted with that statement 'walking practice'

"I am hungry" Barry admitted "maybe I can go for a burger." 

"Ok I'll be back try not to move" Oliver said.

"Believe me I won't" Barry said waving to Oliver 

\-------------

It hadn't been five minutes before Barry heard a noise coming from the elevator

"Oliver are you already back? Man i know you're fast but you can't be that fast" Barry joked "Ollie?" Barry was starting to get a bad feeling in his stomach 

"Oliver answer me" Barry yelled 

"I'm sorry Mr. Allen but Oliver isn't here it's someone way worse" the man said. 

Barry knew that voice 

"Chase?" He asked shakily

"Yes it's me" Adrian finished as he hit barrys head hard knocking him out. "And Oliver is in for a treat when he comes back" 

\------------

Oliver came back with a large bag of Big Belly Burger for Barry. He didn't see Barry on the Bed. He didn't want to panic at first but he couldn't see Barry. Anywhere 

"Barry?!" Oliver called out 

"Ah there you are Oliver" the voice called out. That voice. Oliver knew that voice. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Chase...what did you do to Barry?" Oliver asked sternly 

Chase then came out of the shadows holding the unconscious speedster up with one hand around Barry's throat.

"Let. Him. Go" Oliver spat out 

"Ah ah ah not so fast....you forget. Allen here was supposed to die...remember? 

"I swear if you hurt him." Oliver began

"You still couldn't do anything believe me I know you're scared of me!" Adrian laughed to himself 

Adrian threw Barry to the floor and pulled out a gun and aimed it at barrys stomach 

"Please don't I'll do anything"

"You can't do anything." Adrian said as he pulled the trigger and left 

Oliver went running to the speedster and felt his pulse

"Barry hey Barry can you hear me!" Oliver pleaded 

He ran Barry over to the operation table and accessed the wound. No organs were hit Thank God but Adrian shot in an area where if Oliver didn't get the bullet out and stitch it up in time Barry would bleed out. 

Oliver grabbed a pair of tweezers and went in. In one quick motion he pulled the bullet out. After the bullet was out barrys vitals spiked 

"Come on Barry stay with me!" Oliver urged 

 

He grabbed a needle and started to sew barrys wound.

It took a few minutes but barrys speed healing was starting to kick in and his vitals were evening out.

The speedster awoke with a gasp 

"Barry hey it's ok you're fine." Oliver tried to calm down the speedster 

"Chase... he-he was here! He was g-going t-to take me and t-torture me again!" That's when Oliver realized that Barry was having a panic attack. And that Barry could be suffering from PTSD. 

"Hey Barry it's ok you're safe he isn't here anymore!" Oliver tried to soothe Barry and it seemed to work. "that's it you're fine Barry chase won't harm you"

And with that either out of exhaustion or pain (probably both) Barry passed out

From then on Oliver promised that he would protect Barry until Barry was back on his feet.


	5. No

Iris came running into the arrow cave in a fright 

"Where the hell is barry Oliver!" She shouted 

"He's right here" he responded 

"I swear to god if you tried to make him stand against his will..." 

"He's fine what makes you think he isn't?" Oliver tried to lie 

"His vitals are hooked up to a phone app. Felicity hooked it up for me and I'll get an alert anytime his vitals are all over the place what the hell aren't you telling me Queen?" 

"Ok fine chase was here...and he shot Barry I was able to save him though... and I think Barry is starting to suffer from PTSD." 

"You weren't watching Barry!?" Iris screeched 

"I went out to get him food because you weren't here!" Oliver tried to stand up for himself. 

Iris had enough she walked over to Oliver and punched him. 

"You don't get to keep him here anymore I'm taking him home to STAR Labs" she spat out 

"Iris wait I didn't mean what I said" Oliver tried to explain 

"I don't want to hear it..." Iris responded 

Just then Barry started to wake up.

"Barry hey babe are you ok?" Iris asked running over to him.

"What happened?" Barry asked 

"Chase came after you again" Iris explained 

Then his heart monitor started to show that his heart rate was increasing. He was starting to hyperventilate.

"W-what?" He asked 

"It's ok you're alright we'll protect you from chase you don't have to worry about him any more" 

"I'm not sure about that" Oliver muttered. Iris heard that and turned around 

"Shut your damn mouth queen" she snarled 

 

"I want to go home" Barry whinned 

"Shhh it's ok Barry we will soon" Iris tried to soothe as the speedster fell back asleep.

"He can't go back to central...only I know how to train him after that drug has been in his system..." 

"Fine you get two more weeks...and don't screw up" Iris said dismissing Oliver 

Yup Oliver was terrified of mad Iris.


	6. I swear

Team arrow was in the cave having a peaceful day watching over Barry. Joe had come down to help watch over. They sat around a table playing cards when all of a sudden Barry's vitals spiked and he was thrashing. 

"Barry!" Iris yelled as she ran over to her Fiance.

"Barry wake up!.....Felicity he's suffering a panic attack right now we need to wake him up before it puts to much of a strain on his heart and he stroke's!" Oliver said urgently 

"Barry snap out of it" Iris said slapping him. The speedster jolted awake and he was hyperventilating. bad. Iris felt guilty for slapping Barry but it was the only thing that worked 

"Barry you're ok shhhh it's ok." Felicity tried to soothe. 

After Barry calmed down everyone noticed that he wasn't talking.

"Bar?" Joe asked in concern.

"I'm fine" He said more for his sake than theirs.

"well... now that you're awake do you want to start training?" Oliver asked 

"Are you out of your mind Oliver? The kid just had a stage 3 panic attack that could've killed him" Diggle stated.

"No no it's fine...I want to start training so I can head back to Central as soon as I can." Barry said.

"Ok. But you won't push yourself too hard." Oliver said 

Oliver picked up Barry and led him into the other room. He walked back into the other room to get some more supplies

"Now I'm going to warn you. You will hear him...yelling and that's because the drug was originally constructed to kill anyone...But since barry survived his whole body will need to recover and that means making him move and that's greatly painful.." Oliver said before walking back out.

Oliver ran back into the room where Barry was sat in a chair.

"Ok Barry you need to tell me if it gets too much. Working you too much can lead you to stroke out on me and believe me I don't want Iris's wrath on me." Oliver laughed 

Barry laughed and nodded 

"Ok here we go." Oliver said picking up Barry and making him stand. They took one step and Barry's leg was on fire. He screamed out and he would've crumpled to the floor if Oliver wasn't holding him up.

Every step Barry yelled out in pain and Oliver couldn't even imagine how much pain Barry was in. Finally Oliver sat Barry down and brought over parallel bars.

"You can hold onto these while you walk." He explained 

Barry nodded and had Oliver help him up. He grunted before starting to walk by himself. Barry didn't know what he did but all of a sudden his whole body tensed up and the pain was unbearable. He fell to the ground with a blood curling scream that made everyone run into the room. 

Oliver ran over to Barry as quickly as he could and rolled the speedster over.

"Barry?" Oliver asked 

Barry wasn't responding. Oliver could feel that Barry's body was tense and Barry's were glossy...Crap Oliver thought. Barry had shut down.

"Bar hey its over now you can come back... we won't make you walk" Oliver said trying to draw the speedster back

"Oliver? whats wrong with him?" Iris asked in concern

"He shut down because he pushed himself to far...I told him not to and look what he did" Oliver said angrily 

Barry's eyes had shut and his whole body relaxed and Oliver panicked. He felt Barry's pulse and then relaxed because Barry's heart was still beating he had just fallen asleep.

Oliver picked up Barry and laid him back down on the bed.

"I'm not having him do this for a while." Oliver swore "He doesn't need to hurt himself more."

"I agree" Everyone else said

They all felt guilty because of what Adrian chase did to Barry but that one phrase that Adrian said stuck in Oliver's mind 'I'm coming back for him' Oliver knew he would have to train to protect Barry at all costs. And that's what he planed to do.


	7. Breathe

Oliver just went up anther level on the salmon ladder and barry sighed.

"Ollie you know that's really annoying?"

"what?" oliver chuckled

"I don't want to sit here and just watch you work out all day! can I try to walk today." Barry asked innocently

"Absolutely not" Oliver said 

"You know what I can do it by myself." Barry said pushing himself to sit up

"Barry you make one move off of that bed and I will restrain you" Oliver threatened 

Barry made a sound between a whimper and a grunt in pain. 

"Come on oliver How am I supposed to heal........Can I at least have a wheel chair?" Barry asked

Oliver thought about it for a second before complying and grabbing a wheel chair.

"This is just to keep you out of bed." Oliver said helping barry into the chair.

Barry grimaced in pain and held his eyes shut for a couple seconds.

"You alright?" Oliver asked 

"Yea." Barry said rolling over to the computers. "So lets see whats happening in central city currently." 

"Nah uh you don't need that stress right now." Oliver said walking over to the computer. Just then there was an alert on the computer. Oliver recognized it... It was chase 

"Barry get down" Oliver yelled as he grabbed the young CSI

"Oliver what the hell!" Barry yelled out of shock. 

Oliver could already smell it.... gas. Chase was trying to gas them out. Crap. That's when Oliver thought about it Barry circulates oxygen faster than any human. That's when he turned around and saw barry on the floor having a coughing fit. 

"Hey hey Barry its ok I'll be right back I'm going to find an oxygen mask." Oliver comforted running out in search of an oxygen mask. Oliver finally found one and saw that the gas was starting to get to him. He could only find one oxygen mask. dammit. he swore in his head. He ran back to Barry and saw the speedster looked white from loss of oxygen. 

"Barry here." Oliver said placing the mask on Barry while coughing a bit. Barry gasped breathing in that precious oxygen. 

They sat there for a minute before Oliver started to show signs of suffocating.

Barry panicked, he didn't want to be the cause of Oliver death...Star City needs The Green Arrow. So Barry takes off the mask and places it on Oliver's Face. Oliver's eyes widen and he asks 

"What are you doing?!" 

"Central city doesn't need me anymore because what's the flash with- without....legs." Barry says starting to make choking sounds. 

"No Barry!" Oliver said trying to take off the mask but Barry put it on so it couldn't come off. 

Barry blacked out and came back in and it was a sickening cycle he wishes it could just be over with. Finally he blacked out completely.

"No Barry" Oliver pleaded 

Finally Oliver's mask read that all of the gas had been cleared out. He immediately jumped and saw if Barry had a pulse. 

"Barry don't do this!" Oliver yelled as he stared CPR 

He kept trying to revive the hero not giving up 

-To Be Continued-


	8. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I noticed this story is getting really dark sooooo...... how about we make it darker? XD

Oliver counted 30 compressions before he started to do mouth to mouth. He checked barrys pulse and there still wasn't anything. He started to do compressions again 

"Barry come on we need you!!!" 

Finally with one last compression Barry started to cough. Oliver sighed of relief as he picked up the young hero and ran him over to the gurney. He started to run respiratory checks before he heard teams flash and arrow run in 

"What happened"

"Is Barry ok"

"Oh my god Barry"

Everyone was talking at once 

"GUYS! Please!" Oliver yelled so that he could have his concentration.

Iris came walking over and looked down at Barry and looked up at Oliver 

"What do you need me to do?" 

"Uh I think his regenerative healing has it from here but for now stay with him for when he wakes up." 

Iris nodded and grabbed a chair and sat down by Barry's bedside 

Oliver signaled for everyone else to clear out. Joe stayed with Iris and Barry though. 

\----–—---–—  
three hours later Barrys eyes started to flicker open. 

"Barry?" Iris calmly asked.

He opened his eyes and felt a blinding light hit his eyes. 

"I want to go home." He immediately says 

"What?" Iris asked in confusion.

"I want to go home...I can't stay in Star anymore! I miss central City I feel safe there!" Barry cries 

"Barry you can't walk yet we need to stay here until-" Iris was cut off 

"I learned how to walk after ZOOM broke my back in central I can do it again there." 

"But this was caused by a harmful drug that if you strain yourself you can go into a cardiac arrest we aren't talking about a broken back" 

Barrys face just crumpled and he broke down crying 

"I'm sorry Barry" when she touched his shoulder all he did was lean into Iris. 

After he cried for a while he just went numb and expressionless. 

Iris was concerned to say the least her fiancé had just closed up on them he wasn't talking or saying anything. 

"Barry?" Joe asked calmly but of course he got no response or even a look that signaled he heard joe. 

"Iris can I speak to you for a minute?" Joe asked as they walked off 

"I think that Barry isn't willing to fight anymore." Iris said 

"Really? It looks to me that he doesn't want to stay in the place he's almost died 4 times!" 

"I get that I really do but Oliver is the only one who knows how to wear off this drug so we are going to train Barry and get him back to central as soon as we can because...Adrian will keep coming back until the job is over with." 

"Alright we'll train him and get back to central city as soon as possible" 

They both looked back at Barry to see the speedster fast asleep. 

"We will protect him...whatever it takes. I'm not going to lose Barry Allen" Iris vowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was a short chapter I will make longer ones in the future I promise!


	9. I'm ok

three weeks later Barry was up and walking again (with the help of crutches of course) but everyone knew Barry wasn't the same.

"Hey babe how are you today" Iris said kissing him on the cheek. They had finally went back to central city and Barry had spent most of his time cooped up in the apartment. 

"Fine I guess." He says laying on the couch. 

"What do you mean I guess." Iris smirks 

"Well it's been lonely without you." He stands up with his crutches and walks over to Iris and pulls her into a kiss. 

Her hand settled on his hips and that's when he felt it. The excruciating pain radiating into his legs. He stopped kissing abruptly and fell to the floor with a yelp 

"Oh my god Barry I'm so sorry are you ok?" Iris asked panicking 

"I'm ok." He grunts standing up "it just shocked me that's all." 

Iris helped him over to the couch and sat him down.

"I'm glad you're ok" she said kissing his temple "well anyways guess what!" Iris squealed

Barry raised one of his eyebrows as ik asking what

"I found the cutest wedding dress ever! And I started to look at locations but of course I wanted you to have a say in it too" 

Iris babbled on and on talking excitedly about the future wedding and it made Barry smile. Actually smile. He just looked at how her face crinkled in excitement and Barry felt at peace again like everything was normal. 

"What?" Iris asked innocently 

"I just.....I just really love you." He said leaning in to kiss her again

Iris took barrys face in her hands and brought Barry down on top of her. Barry started to kiss Iris neck and she was about to bring his face back up to hers so she could kiss him some more until they heard a knock at the door. 

Barry groaned out of annoyance and Iris looked at him apologetically. She got up and walked to the door and looked through the peek hole. She tensed when she saw it was Oliver. She opened the door to quickly walk outside and close the door behind her. 

"Wha-" Oliver said before being cut off 

"What are you doing here?" She asked sternly 

"Im here to see how Barry is doing." Oliver replied 

"Queen no." 

"What?"

"I just got Barry back MY BARRY!!! The one that was around before he was tortured." She explained "in sorry you're not allowed near him." She finished walking inside and closing the door 

"Who was that?" He asked from the couch 

"Oh just someone who had the wrong apartment" she lied 

"Ah I see." Barry said "you wanna come back over here now?" He asked 

"Sorry I can't babe I have to start dinner If i come back over there we won't have dinner tonight." Iris laughed 

"UGH ok.........do you need help making dinner?" 

"Barry Allen you are hilarious I don't think you can cook except maybe breakfast foods." 

"How hard CAN lasagna be?" He laughs 

"Uh maybe not that hard but it's not easy either." 

A couple hours later they had eaten dinner and now they were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. 

"Gosh Barry are you even watching the film?" Iris teased 

"How can I when I have the prettiest girl sitting next to me....my fiancé" he said leaning in to kiss her. 

"Barry" 

"Yes?" 

"Barry" was all Iris could say 

"What?" He laughed 

"Let's go to bed" she said sweetly 

\--------------

"Oliver what about Chase going after Barry?" 

"I don't know" 

"Did you let Iris know?"

"She wouldn't listen" 

"So I guess you're going to have to be Barry's guardian angel?" 

"Exactly" 

-To Be Continued-


	10. Nightmares you can't run from

Barry's running and running and running...but he can't get away...he can't get away from the man they call Prometheus. Then he trips. He turns around quickly to see Prometheus standing over him. He had the same serum in his hand that almost killed Barry. He took the needle and stabbed it in barrys leg. Barry screamed out in pain. 

Then Barry jolted awake in his and iris bed. He was shaking badly. He was hyperventilating and he couldn't breath

Iris must've heard how ragged his breathing was because in an instant she was sitting up straight trying to calm her fiancé 

"Barry! Hey shhh it's ok breathe....just breathe in and out...see that's better" she said with a warm tone. 

Barry was just frightened his eyes kept darting all over the room and Iris caught on.

"Don't worry you're completely safe." She reassured. 

"But h-he was here h-he tried t-to k-kill me again." Barry choked out 

"Barry I promise you're safe and nothing will happen to you." 

Barry just focused on getting his heart rate down and he noticed how much he was sweating 

"How long?" Barry asked 

"How long what?" Iris asked in confusion 

"How long did I make it this time? How long did I stay asleep before waking up from a nightmare." 

"Oh uh..." Iris looked at the clock "about six hours." She said encouragingly. 

"That's worse Iris...the nightmares are getting worse." He said sadly

"It's nothing you can't overcome!" Iris said 

"But it is worse! Iris I can't even get a full nights sleep without a stressful nightmare that shoves me closer and closer to a panick attack each time." 

"That won't happen as long as you just remember you're safe."

"But I'm not safe...Oliver told me that Adrian wasn't going to stop until I was dead." 

"He won't kill you...Cisco and Wally and I swore that we would protect you no matter what." Iris comforted 

"What about me?....I can't protect myself?" Barry questioned 

"Of Cou-" Iris tried to say but was cut off

"Iris please...I'm so sick of everyone thinking just because I almost died I'm no longer capable of fending for myself....I just want to be treated like the flash again...not 11 year old Barry Allen." 

Iris was silent. She didn't know how to respond to that. 

Barry sighed before saying "I'm sorry....I love you...goodnight." He finished as he rolled over and closed his eyes. 

\---------------

Iris woke up to an empty bed and she panicked. She got up and ran downstairs and saw that Barry wasn't there either. 

"Barry?!" She called out 

"Yea?" Barry said peeking up from the kitchen counter 

"Oh my lord you scared me to death!" As she ran over and wrapped Barry into a hug 

"I was just going to make fried eggs" he chuckled 

"Between what happened and what happened last night i thought you ran off and I was so afraid that I lost you for a second." 

"Look Iris I may get upset at certain things said but you'll never lose me." 

"Aw well isn't that sweet." A voice chuckled in the background 

"C-c-Chase?" Barry questioned with fear evident in his voice 

"Why yes its me Barry...and this time you aren't getting away."

Barry prayed that this was a nightmare but alas this was a nightmare he couldn't outrun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's sort NEXT chapter will be super long!


	11. Coma

Chase came out of his hiding place and revealed himself. 

“Stay away from him” iris growled

“Iris... run” Barry pleaded 

“Not without you!”

“I’ll be fine. Go!” 

Iris then ran out of the apartment and pulled out her phone

“Hello?” The voice said

“Oliver we need your help Barry is in trouble chase found us in our apartment and now Barry is going to try to fight chase.” 

“I’ll be there in three minutes” 

“Ok”

Barry was struggling to keep the higher ground in this fight. 

Chase was throwing every blow he could get in. 

Barry was just about to make a move when chase kicked him down to the floor and pulled out the syrum 

“Nighty night flash” he said as he raised the shot.” 

Just then Oliver broke through the window and shot an arrow into Adrian’s calf. 

Adrian fell to the floor as Oliver kicked away the shot and cuffed Adrian. He ran over to Barry and looked him over 

 

“Are you on did he hurt you?” Oliver asked 

“Oh he’s fine” Adrian said

“Don’t you talk to him! Don’t even look at him!” Oliver yelled 

“Well ok the if I can’t do those things then...” He broke out of the cuffs as quick as he could. He pulled out a knife threw it. 

Oliver dodged it easily and smirked at Adrian 

“You missed.” 

“No I don’t think I did” he laughed and ran out of the apartment.

“What?” Oliver questioned as he turned around

Barry was laying on the floor unconscious.

“Barry?!” Oliver looked for any wound but there was nothing. Not even a bump on his head to indicate he had been hit. 

“Oliver?!” Iris yelled as she ran into the apartment 

She saw Barry and gasped 

“Barry?! What happened?”

“I don’t know..” 

“I’ll call Caitlin.”

But Oliver was still confused how is Barry unconscious if he wasn’t hit at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
